Rainy Ice
by siriuslight
Summary: Promps for GRUVIA WEEK! Day 1 : Hair "Kehilangan semua rambut-pun Juvia tak peduli. Asal Gray-sama tak terluka, Juvia akan lakukan apapun." "Kau masih tetap terlihat cantik 'kok. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, and typo(s)**

**Pair : Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

_PROMPS FOR GRUVIA WEEK!_

**Hair**

Tetes-tetes air hujan masih mengalir di antara dedaunan dan ranting yang terlihat hijau sore itu. Langit jingga telah tergantung menandakan bahwa malam akan segera tiba. Sinar oranye yang matahari pancarkan terpantul dengan begitu indahnya dari sisi-sisi jendela yang terbuka lebar. Burung-burung beterbangan jauh di atas langit sana mengejar cakrawala, terbang bersama kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup oleh angin musim semi yang baru saja datang menyapa. Membuat seorang gadis bersurai biru yang sedari tadi bersandar pada daun jendela tersenyum tipis. Membiarkan kaos putihnya sedikit basah oleh tetes air hujan yang terciprat dari luar jendela.

Sesaat Gray tersenyum tipis tanpa ia sadari. Gadis itu, gadis bermargakan Locksar yang sejak beberapa bulan belakangan mengisi hari-harinya kini tengah mendengungkan sebuah lagu yang selalu mengisi malam mereka _dirinya dan Juvia.

Sekali lagi, Gray tersenyum. Ia sendiri tak tau karna apa. Tapi bibir pemuda itu selalu tersenyum setiap kali gadis itu tertawa. Bibirnya selalu melukiskan sebuah senyuman setiap kali gadis itu sibuk bercerita di sela-sela latihan mereka. Dan ia juga tak pernah lupa tersenyum setiap kali gadis itu duduk di daun jendela, mendengungkan sebuah lagu lullaby, dan menatap keluar jendela sambil menyisir rambut biru mudanya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Ya, rambut itu, rambut biru yang dapat menyaingi indahnya lautan samudra di sore hari. Rambut biru yang dapat bersinar seindah langit cerah di siang hari. Helaian biru itu yang entah sejak kapan, selalu Gray belai lembut dalam diam setiap kali gadis itu memejamkan mata dan jatuh tertidur.

Gray menghembuskan nafas dan bangkit dari kursi kayu favoritnya. Melangkah pelan mendekati Juvia yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Perlahan ia posisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di seblah gadis itu dan memandanginya sebentar. Hingga gadis itu mendesis pelan dan terkejut begitu mendapati Gray kini telah duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Gray-_sama_?" Juvia memanggil Gray lembut, "Sejak kapan a-ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Baru saja." Gray menjawab asal. Memandangi Juvia dengan intens hingga membuat semburat merah terlukis di pipi pucatnya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Juvia malu-malu. Kepala gadis itu sedikit tertunduk tak berani menatap pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

"…" Namun pemuda itu tetap terdiam.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah Juvia?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tak ada.." Gray yang tetap dengan tatapan datarnya menjawab.

Juvia, sekali lagi hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya malu. Gadis cantik itu meenggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tak tau harus berekpresi apa.

Lucu. Pikir gadis itu dalam hati.

Kalau Juvia yang biasanya pasti akan langsung berteriak dan justru memeluk pemuda itu jika terus-terusan ditatap seperti ini. Tapi kali ini malah sebaliknya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindar agar tak mendapat tatapan penuh rasa bersalah yang terpancar lewat manik hitam pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Emm... Juvia mau ke dapur sebentar." Gadis itu bersiap-siap bangkit. "Juvia buatkan coklat panas, yaー" Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, tangan kekar Gray sudah mengerat pergelangan tangannya hingga membuat gadis itu hampir terjatuh kebelakang _setidaknya sesaat sebelum sebelah lengannya menahan tubuhnya. "Gray-_sama_ kau mengagetkan Juvia." Ucap gadis itu mendesis kaget.

"Juvia- aku," Pemuda itu berucap ragu. Terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Juvia dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Juvia lagi.

"Soal kemarin, aku ー"

"Sudahlah Gray-_sama_." Juvia memotong ucapan Gray cepat dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. "Sudah terlanjur seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi?" Ucapnya lembut mencoba tersenyum.

"Tapi sekarang... " Gray kembali menatap Juvia. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan membelai helaian biru milik gadis itu.

Juvia terdiam. Mengikuti arah gerak jemari Gray yang kini sibuk melilitkan helaian rambut biru miliknya di antara jemari milik pemuda itu sendiri.

Rambut biru indahnya yang kini hanya dapat mencapai bahu tegapnya. Rambut birunya yang tanpa sengaja _dan sangat terpaksa_ haru terpotong hingga menjadi sependek sekarang.

Sepanjang bahunya.

Pelan, Juvia meringis dalam diam. Bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin berteriak mencaci maki wanita sialan yang dengan teganya memotong rambutnya ini kemarin _saat ia dan Gray tengah menjalankan misi. Ia masih ingat betul saat pisau tajam yang wanita aneh itu bawa memotong rambutnya dengan cepat. Bahkan ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat helaian-helaian lembut itu jatuh begitu saja di atas tanah.

Rasanya ingin menangis, bagaimanapun juga, rambutnya adalah salah satu mahkota paling berharga yang ia punya 'kan?

"Pasti akan butuh waktu lebih lama untuk kembali panjang 'kan?" Ucapan Gray sekEtika menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang. Dengan cepat permata saphirenya kembali menatap pemuda itu dan mendapati kedua alis pemuda itu tengah tertekuk penuh penyesalan.

Dan saat itu juga Juvia tersadar.

Mungkin ia memang menyesal kehilangan rambutnya yang selama ini selalu ia rawat baik-baik. Tapi, jika ia hanya terdiam dan mengabaikan gerakan pisau yang sebenarnya justru mengarah pada Gray, menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika pisau itu justru tak memotong rambutnya dan malah melukai pemuda yang ia cintai _ya, ia cintai_, ia pasti akan sangat menyesal, jauh lebih menyesal daripada ia harus kehilangan semua helai rambutnya.

Perlahan ia angkat tangan kirinya dan menggenggam telapak tangan Gray yang sedari tadi sibuk 'bermain' dengan rambut birunya.

"Tak apa." Juvia berucap lembut. "Nanti juga panjang lagi 'kok." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kau kan seorang gadis..." Ucap Gray tersenyum ragu. "Lagipula kau selalu merawat rambutmu baik-baik. Dan sekarang malah ー"

"Memang Juvia sangat menyukai rambut Juvia dan selalu merawatnya baik-baik." Sekali lagi, Juvia memotong ucapan Gray cepat. "Dan Juvia juga sedikit sedih kehilangan rambut panjang Juvia." Lanjutnya lagi, membuat Gray merasa semakin bersalah. "Tapi..." Juvia terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkan, "Kalau saat itu Juvia diam saja dan tak mendorong tubuh Gray-_sama_ yang sedang terikat oleh dahan-dahan itu, pasti Gray-_sama_ yang akan terluka." Jelasnya tersenyum. Ia angkat lagi kepalanya dan menatap Gray yang balik menatapnya.

"Juvia memang menyesal, tapi... Aku pasti akan jauh lebih menyesal bila kau yang terluka karna pisau itu." Juvia menatap Gray lurus dan berucap lembut.

"Kehilangan semua rambut-pun Juvia tak peduli. Asal Gray-_sama_ tak terluka, Juvia akan lakukan apapun."

Nafas Gray seketika tercekat. Menatap tak percaya ke arah Juvia yang justru kini malah tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

Gadis ini, gadis cantik yang ada di hadapannya kini. Gadis yang tak ia sadari sejak kapan, telah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan menjadi salah satu orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Gadis yang entah kenapa dan sejak kapan ingin ia lindungi, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Seketika Gray tersenyum tipis. Ya, sekarang ia tau alasan mengapa ia ingin melindungi gadis ini.

"Tapi Juvia tetap terlihat cantik 'kan?" Ucap Juvia lagi setengah bercanda. Permata saphire gadis itu berkilau indah terpancar oleh sinar mentari. "Lagipula..." Juvia membalikkan tubuhnya, setengah berlari menuju sebuah lemai kecil yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Mengambil sebuah jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu yang terletak di atas lemari itu dan menjepitkan barang itu di sisi kiri rambut biru miliknya. "Lihat, Juvia masih bisa memasang jepit pemberian Gray-_sama_ ini di rambutnya 'kan?" Lanjutnya tersenyum manis dan menunjuk jepit rambut bewarna hitam dengan kilau permata kebiruan yang bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari.

"Lihat, jepit ini masih terlihat cantik 'kan?" Tanya gadis itu girang.

Perlahan Gray melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Juvia yang kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Sesaat setelah ia tepat berdiri di hadapan gadis manis itu, ia kembali mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu yang tergantung di antara helaian rambur Juvia dan membelainya lembut _sama lembutnya sepeti saat saat dimana ia selalu membelai rambut Juvia saat gadis itu tengah terlelap.

"Iya." Gray berucap kemudian. "Masih tetap cantik." Permata hitamnya bergerak dan kini memandang lurus ke arah manik biru milik Juvia. Menyadari bahwa kini semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi pualam gadis itu. Perlahan seulas senyum lembut membingkai bibir Gray. "Dan kau pun juga begitu." Ucapnya tanpa sadar. Membuat Juvia terdiam tak dapat berkata.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dapat ia rasakan tubuh Juvia yang perlahan mencair di antara kedua lengannya. Jatuh membasahi lantai keramik tempat mereka berdua berpijak.

"Eh ー Juvia?!" Ucap Gray panik. Namun bukannya marah karna Juvia telah sukses membasahi kaus dan celana yang ia gunakan, pemuda itu malah tertawa mendapati setengah tubuh Juvia telah mecair dan kedua tangan gadis itu yang sibuk menutupi kedua pipi pucatnya yang kini telah berubah bagai kepiting rebus.

"G-gray-_sama_..." Ucap Juvia malu-malu.

Tanpa ragu Gray ikut menundukkan tubuhnya, berjongkong di hadapan Juvia. Dan kedua tangannya kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Juvia agar gadis itu mau menatapnya.

"Iya.."

_Iya, kini Gray tau alasanya._

"Aku iyakan ucapanmu Juvia ー "

"Eh?"

_Gray tau karna tak ada lagi gadis hebat yang pantas ia lindungi selain dirinya._

"Kau masih tetap terlihat cantik 'kok."

_Selain Juvia._

«»

_**OWARI**_

«»

**HAPPY GRUVIA WEEK!**

Wahh- cepet banget ya! Kayaknya baru kmrn deh saya baru buat snowman untuk promp Gruvia week's. Waktu cepet banget berlalu ;_;

/slap/

Ah, hontouuuni gomennee! Saya udah lama menghilang dan muncul begitu aja tanpa minta maap lebih dulu. Mwehehehe.

Ya, setelah sekian lama vacuum, seenggaknya saya balik lagi, dengan cerita yang cuma saya ketik dalam waktu 2jam ini. Btw idenya juga kurang proper karna muncul begitu aja :v

At least cerita ini gk berakhir dgn tema angst, dsb.

Lastly, Arigatou gozaimasu! And please leave some review if you don't mind! Jaanee! ^o^)/


End file.
